


Sleep Away The Nightmares

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Crowley startles awake, only to roll over and see Harry at his side, trapped in his own mind, alone with his nightmares. Crowley always reaches out, soothes his hands along Harrys arms, along his shoulders and down his back. </p>
<p>"Wake up, love." Harry curls towards him as he speaks, leaning in to the warmth of the demons body, "Wake up now, come on, love." Harrys eyes flutter open, unseeing in the darkness of their room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Away The Nightmares

\---

Crowley, despite what some people think, does actually sleep. He doesn't have to, no, it's not necessary, not for him. But he does enjoy the small things in life, especially when Harry was around. 

They would often curl around each other, warm and comforting. The demon often finds himself shaking the wizard awake, freeing him from the nightmares that cloud his mind. As much as he wants to break Harry, he doesn't like seeing him broken. 

Sometimes Crowley startles awake, only to roll over and see Harry at his side, trapped in his own mind, alone with his nightmares. Crowley always reaches out, soothes his hands along Harrys arms, along his shoulders and down his back. 

"Wake up, love." Harry curls towards him as he speaks, leaning in to the warmth of the demons body, "Wake up now, come on, love." Harrys eyes flutter open, unseeing in the darkness of their room. 

Crowley doesn't speak again and neither does Harry make any move to reply, simply curling closer, limbs tangled together until they're not sure where they end and the other starts. 

Crowley doesn't need sleep but Harry does, so he waits. He allows the wizard his silence, even as the darkness fades and day light invades their room. He still waits, holding each other as they wait for sleep to claim the wizard once more. 

\---


End file.
